


Night Reading

by TwentyField



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Other, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyField/pseuds/TwentyField
Summary: 原著/复仇者联盟 文/廿田CP/斗奇, 锤基, 铁盾警告/说明： 情侣间的日常, 关键字为夜读及踢被子, 共三个不同CP的迷你生活片段, 请看者自行避雷, 谢谢。





	Night Reading

**[复联] – NightReading –**

 

 

****其之一 – 斗奇****

 

阅读可以是一种兴趣, 但Dr. Stephen Strange更认为阅读是学习的道路。从前 ~ 他尚醉心于医学时 ~ 必需透过阅读各类不同的文献、报告去丰富自己, 才有利于改进自我的医学技术。到了现在, Dr. Strange阅读的目的仍旧是为了学习, 全心投入魔法钻研的他经常独自逗留在藏书阁, 钻研各种古经圣典, 以求习得更上乘的魔法。

壁炉里, 燃烧的木柴发出辟辟啪啪响声, 炫目的火焰透出暖意。

背靠着取暖的壁炉, Dr. Strange研读着搁于膝上的一本原文书, 指尖扫过面颊喃喃自语, 「唔…单是代表“魔法” 的暗号就有三种……」破解隐藏在古文里的暗语的乐趣, 让他完全沉迷于其中。

本来静静地趴伏在扶手上的红色斗篷, 似是惊觉到什么, 领角轻柔地碰了碰男人的手臂。

没有反应。

斗篷于是飘起到它认为适当的高度, 再以下摆边角戳了蓝衣魔法师的脖颈一下。

「殊…」Dr. Strange拨开斗篷, 手指连随在空中比划了一组动作, 似乎在模拟快速地画出一个魔法阵, 「嗯, Wong曾经说过召唤魔法是一种高阶法术…」

沉不住气的织物一角缠绕上男人的右臂, 另一角连连拍击他的肩膀。

「怎么了?」Dr.Strange眉毛上扬, 说话的语气尚算温和。

斗篷依旧以单边一角缠住他的手臂, 余下的一边扭成条子状连连指向藏书阁的大门。

「……?」未能理解斗篷想表达的意思, 男人的双眉越趋越近, 都快要打起结来, 于是贴心的斗篷松开男人, 径自作出打盹的动作。 「哦, 你累了?」Dr.Strange露出恍然大悟的表情, 「我还想多看一个章节。你可以先去睡啊。」算得上相当聪明的男人并未认真思索斗篷是否有睡觉的需要,他摆摆手, 心里思忖着下一个章节, 必定有更多有趣的发现。

魔浮斗篷领口翻动了一下(与人类耸肩相类?),深知这个蓝衣魔法师只会无节制的一章又一章地读下去。它轻轻飘退寸许, 然后扑前。

之后的场面陷入混乱, 事情发生的顺序可能与记述的有所出入。

古书啪嗒落地。 「哇哇! 干什么!?」男人惊叫。小圆桌几砰地倒下。男人与衣物展开激烈的搏斗。扶手椅被撞翻。男人双手乱舞, 拼命想扯开罩住面部的布料。斗篷无声地扭动、伸延, 直到顺利把对手包覆卷成木乃伊状。

经过五分钟不到的一场迷你搏击战, 「喂喂喂喂!」随着Dr.Strange的呼喊由强烈的不满转变为夹杂着无奈的叹息, 「喂…唉。」斗篷洋洋得意地以轻快的节奏把欠缺生活规律的魔法师押解到软呼呼的床上。

被整齐笔直地置放于睡床中心的Dr. Strange向他的战袍叫道, 「喂, 放开我啊!」斗篷挺立起上半段,左右摆动表示拒绝。 「我会乖乖睡觉。」斗篷没有动静。 「….向所有远古圣物发誓…」斗篷飘然而起, 就此停顿在Dr. Strange的床边, 那直立的领子总像在俯视着躺在床上拉动被铺的人。

它可能是担心我会踢被子。他只能这么说服自己。 「…呵...」Dr. Strange伸了一个懒腰, 经过刚才那场无谓的折腾, 也的确让他有点疲累。乖乖的闭上眼, 起伏的胸膛安然有序。

魔法师看似沉入睡眠, 斗篷缓缓搭落在他的膝部, 不再挪动。

Stephen悄悄张开眼, 伸出伤痕累累的手抚过那叫人安心的天鹅绒触感, 翻了个身后, 再与忠诚的它一起踏入寻找美梦之旅。

 

 

****其之二 – 锤基****

 

Loki悄悄窜进自己的睡房, 门甫关上, 即暗自得意的从怀内掏出一本他擅自由众神之父书房 “借” 阅的一本魔法书。

Loki爱不释手的抚上厚重的封面, 泛黄的羊皮书封套上现出一行卢恩文字。

抚心自问, 读书与学习其实都不在邪神的喜好之列。然而, 他有一个爱到骨子里的兴趣 ~ 或者该称为一个怀习惯 ~ 他喜欢犯禁, 永远抗拒不了那份诱惑, 触犯禁忌能带给他快意的满足。

没错, 他自父王房里拿走的正是一本禁书。

沉浸于兴奋感的邪神蓦然察觉房间里有人的气息。 「谁?」他提高警觉地问, 这种小小的成就感一但面对被当场抓包, 就变得不太好玩了。然后他又马上发现到睡床上传来熟悉的微细打呼声。浅绿色勾金边的床幔后, 一个光着半身的健壮身影睡得正沉。

「Thor?」在松了一口气的同时, Loki对于擅闯他房间的老哥, 于心里升起了微微的怒意。

他似乎是特地等待自己回来, 然后在不知不觉间睡着了。为了平息怒意, Loki只好如此告诉自己。

邪神放轻手脚走向扶椅, 书本必需于明天归还原处, 他要把握时间好好把书读完。

将书页翻开, Loki准备埋首尝试排列组合详列于禁书里的卢恩符文。

「唔嗯…」床上的Thor忽然叹了一声, 然后踢开了半边被子, 还很没形象地伸手在肚皮处抓了两抓。

邪神皱起好看的双眉, 帮哥哥拉好被铺, 然后手掌轻翻, 四枚闪着翠绿光芒的小刀把被子的四只小角钉牢在床垫上。 Loki满意地点头, 走回扶椅处, 重新坐下, 打开书本。在万籁俱寂的夜里, 耳畔尽是雷神的呼噜声。

眼睛瞄向床上的男人, Loki指头隔空轻点, 床幔落下, 阻隔了Thor平顺轻微的呼吸声, 邪神再次底下头。 「……」读不了两句,他又重重把书本合上。搁下魔法书, 站起来, 邪神走到睡床边, 俯视霸占着整张暖床的哥哥。

Loki总算意识到是Thor存在的这件事本身让他无法忽视, 就算他的老哥如死人一样安静亦能对他本就不安本分的心构成干扰。 「唧!」素来想到便做的邪神将对禁书的好奇心抛在脑后, 取而代之的是一阵心里的原始躁动。

肚腹间突如其来的重量叫Thor悠悠转醒, 这才惊觉自己不知为何被钉死在睡床上, 而那个总是叫他又爱又恨的老弟则离奇地骑坐在他的身上, 目光幽幽地盯着他看。

流转着异样光彩的翠眸先是瞄向自己的下腹, 再缓缓移向Thor, 「哥, 我很痒…」娇俏地轻吐舌尖在唇上舔过一圈, 一切尽在不言中。

「哪里觉得痒?」大块头神祇却以不知该称为正直, 还是煞风景的语气问道。

Loki的俊脸气得一阵红一阵绿, 「你到底要不要来!?」他主动地退下外套, 打定主意要是老哥不解风情地再问一句“来什么?” 的话, 魔法匕首就会代替自己娇红欲滴的双唇, 毫不客气地吻上雷神的咽喉。

幸好Thor再鲁钝, 弟弟在骑在他的身上脱衣服的这个动作已足以天雷勾动地火, 他挣开被钳制的四肢, 伸手托扶弟弟的腰臀, 翻身, 踢开绵被, 变成他在上面。 「你又作了什么坏事?」他说着, 轻咬弟的唇, 把那惑人的舌尖吮卷入嘴内。

「才没有哩。」Loki未有热切地回应哥哥的吻, 他扭着腰膝盖有意无意地擦过Thor敏感的挺立。

Thor倒抽一口凉气, 知道弟弟的故意的, 他比自己有耐心, 比他冷静, 比他懂得撩人发狂。 「这是你自找的!」雷神猛地撕扯开彼此的衣服, 未有充足的爱抚, 就用力地顶入Loki紧窒的甬道。

「噢啊~」Loki任哥哥吻咬, 这种刺激再多也不够, 他的确喜欢使坏, 但更喜欢眼前人对他使坏。

肢体紧密交缠着的二人动作变得越趋激烈, 邪神的自我修行深夜习题从“阅读” 改成了“床上带氧运动”,而那本魔法书, 明早将会原封不动的回到它本来该属的地方。

 

 

****其之三 – 铁盾****

 

Steve手里抱着厚厚的套装书带入睡房, 打算花上整晚的时间把它们一口气读完。

若说绘画是Steve的兴趣, 阅读亦然, 两者在他的心里难分轩轾。

通过构图, 草图勾勒及描绘的过程, 能带给队长心境上的平静。而阅读, 则为他培养出良好的专注力。

或者你会以为正经八百的正人君子美国队长最爱细阅文学著作, 而他的亲密战友兼情人钢铁侠可以告诉你: 『见鬼! Steve喜欢惊悚文学。 』

没错, Steve Rogers ~ 让人大跌眼镜地 ~ 最喜欢那些以 “侦探、神秘事件、错综复杂的心理变态或犯罪做题材, 叫人不寒而栗的” 惊悚故事。 (引号内容出自Tony Stark的碎碎念。)

最近, 他就莫名其妙地迷上了史蒂芬•金。 『虚构的恐怖故事反照出人的真实世界。 』Steve曾经如此解释。

「那么, 就让我好好拜读一下。」Steve认真地在书桌前摩擦双掌的样子, 能让人充分感觉到他对书本内容的高度期待。

「......」一直冷眼看着情人一举一动的小胡子富豪只好没趣地自行爬上睡床。

Steve只瞄了他一眼, 又再埋首于书本里。

Tony坐在床上默默无言地滑动手机, 边偷偷注意情人的动静。只见Steve神情专注, 似乎颇为沈醉于小说的世界, 但仍旧不忘在翻动书页的空档, 偶尔抬头关注一下自己的情况。 「......」Tony撇撇嘴角, 嚷道, 「你还没好吗?」

「嗯...」Steve虚应着, 又再翻向下一页, 「你先睡吧。」

Tony半赌气的鼓着腮躺下, 两眼瞪着天花征征发呆, Steve并未理会。 Tony改为大动作地在床上翻来覆去, Steve仍旧只是瞟了他一眼, 即又再底头看书。于是Tony索性趴伏在床上, 拉起被单从头到脚整个罩着自己。 「哼!」蜷缩在被子里的Tony恨得咬牙切齿。心忖: 平日总是对我念东念西, 自己还不是一样!

Steve看了睡床上的 "乌龟" 一眼, 温柔地笑了笑, 继续阅读。隔了半晌, 床上传出平稳的呼吸声, Steve总算舒了口气。

Tony忽然梦呓了一声, 「唔嗯…」踢开了半边棉被。

Steve无奈地笑了笑, 走到床边, 重新为皱着眉头的大男人盖好被子。

没多久, Tony又再把棉被踢开, 这次还一只脚跨在棉被的上面, 身体露出半边在棉被外, 然后两只手紧紧的棉被抱住。这种姿势, 有盖棉被跟没盖棉被是一样的道理, 看他这样子, Steve不得不阁下书本又再走回床边。

两手撑在床缘, Steve叹了口气缓道, 「你以为我真的不知道...…」话才说了半, 床上不甘寂寞的大顽童霍的整个弹起, 一把抓住他的手腕,用力地将他曳到床上。

「没错我是在装睡,」Tony邪笑, 「Let me tuck you in! (让我来哄你入睡!)」然后将人舒适地裹入被毯中。

 

 

\- END –


End file.
